Cesta de frutas
by ISayPurr
Summary: En un mundo en el que reina la paz, la lucha más complicada se lleva a cabo con los sentimientos que nacieron hace tiempo en su interior. (YAOI).
1. Fresas

¡Buenas tardes! Con esta historia me inicio en el fandom de Magic.

Aclaración: está ubicado en un universo donde la paz ha sido alcanzada y todos están felices y contentos. Utópico, de acuerdo, pero soñar está permitido. Es YAOI, es decir, chicoXchico.

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten del fic.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Fresas.**

Sentado en el alféizar acolchado de la pequeña mansión que tenían en Balbbad, Alibaba pensaba en la cantidad de aventuras que vivió durante su periodo de madurez. Soltó un suspiro. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado; la paz en la que vivían desde hacía unos años provocaba que su percepción temporal disminuyera y muchas veces se encontraba llegando tarde o faltando a reuniones del Consejo de Balbbad simplemente porque no controlaba las fechas. El que una vez fue monarca de Balbbad ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, dejándola descansar sobre su hombro derecho y miró hacia el pequeño jardín donde Aladdin ayudaba/estorbaba a Morgiana que estaba cuidando un pequeño huerto propio. Volvió a suspirar. Tampoco recordaba cuándo o cómo habían decidido vivir juntos. A pesar de que aún viajaban a menudo para ver a sus amigos o simplemente por placer, los tres habían decidido que su hogar debía encontrarse en Balbbad. Alibaba estaba seguro que lo habían hecho por él, para que pudiera estar pendiente de la república que reinaba en el gobierno.

A pesar de todo, sabía que había transcurrido bastante tiempo. No porque lo viera en sí mismo al mirarse al espejo, bien es sabido que uno nunca nota mucho el cambio propio, pero sí que lo notaba en sus amigos. Sobre todo en él, en Aladdin. Porque Aladdin ya hacía un buen tiempo que había dejado de ser un niño. Si se esforzaba, incluso podía afirmar que Aladdin tenía actualmente la misma edad que él cuando se conocieron en Qishan por lo que él debía casi doblarle la edad. Alibaba suponía que lo que más le sorprendía del actual Aladdin es que aún conservara aquel peculiar aire de ingenuidad e inocencia.

Se preguntó cómo era posible. Sin embargo, también era cierto que Morgiana seguía siendo la misma chica fuerte, sin pelos en la lengua, pero tímida ante los halagos. Así que supuso que muchas veces el cambio exterior no tenía por qué calzar con el interior. ¿Pensarían lo mismo sus amigos al mirarlo a él?

Alibaba esperaba que no. Porque de ser así, seguramente la audaz Morgiana ya se hubiera dado cuenta de la extraña actitud defensiva que tomaba últimamente cada vez que Aladdin se colocaba demasiado cerca de él; quizás ya se hubiera dado cuenta de la peculiar obsesión que tenía por saber dónde y con quién estaba el peliazul, aunque tratara de disimularlo; quizás ya se hubiera dado cuenta del cambio que tomaba su forma de ser cuando estaba con él, se volvía más suave, más cálido, tenía más cuidado con todo lo que pudiera hacer o decir; quizás ya se hubiera dado cuenta de que siempre trataba de complacer al pequeño; quizás ya se hubiera dado cuenta de que había noches que se quedaba parado delante de la puerta de la habitación de Aladdin, dudando entre tocar y entrar o seguir hacia su propio cuarto; quizás ya… Volvió a suspirar. Los peculiares ojos rojos de Morgiana muy, pero que muy, seguramente, lo habían notado todo, pero de ser así la muchacha nunca había dicho nada.

- Alibaba-kun, ¿estás…?

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, pero el rubio no se dio cuenta de ello, y apareció un adolescente de rebeldes cabellos azules trenzados que sostenía una cesta llena de fresas recién recogidas. Aladdin clavó los ojos azules en la figura que el sol recortaba en luces y sombras: actualmente, Alibaba era mucho más alto que cuando se conocieron, aunque él también había crecido, el mayor le seguía sacando casi una cabeza y media; su cuerpo se había desarrollado lo suficiente para que las mujeres se fijaran en él cuando iban juntos al mercado y Aladdin muchas veces se perdía en los morenos músculos cuando lo veía entrenar; la mirada dorada se había vuelto audaz, pero serena y seguía siendo igual de cálida que cuando lo conoció; y el cabello… a Aladdin le encantaba cepillar el hermoso cabello rubio de Alibaba. Se apoyó un poco en el umbral de la puerta, últimamente siempre que aquellos recién descubiertos sentimientos lo sacudían necesitaba un punto de apoyo. Todo en Alibaba era perfecto. Siempre lo fue, pero entonces él era un niño y creía a ciegas en la amistad eterna. Ahora, la simple palabra amistad que él tantas veces había utilizado para definir su relación era como una pequeña aguja que se clavaba poco a poco en su corazón.

Cogió aire.

- ¡Alibaba-kun!

Esta vez, Aladdin estaba completamente seguro de haber sido escuchado, sobre todo por el nada disimulado salto que Alibaba dio en el alféizar antes de virarse hacia él y que sus ojos se encontraran.

Sonrió, con dulzura.

- Mor-san y yo hemos recogido algunas fresas – le mostró la canasta mientras se acercaba a él.

- No sabía que estábamos en temporada – comentó, una vez que pudo dejar atrás sus oscuros pensamientos sobre la misma persona que estaba delante de él.

- El invierno está a punto de terminar, probablemente sean las últimas – contestó con orgullo, Morgiana y él llevaban meses cuidando de las últimas fresas para que salieran grandes y jugosas. Por supuesto, lo habían conseguido.

Alibaba asintió, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando Aladdin tomó asiento en el mismo lugar que él, poniendo la canasta de fresas entre ellos. Ya las había lavado para quitarles la hierba y la tierra. Así que cogió una y se inclinó hacia delante, tendiéndosela a Alibaba. El rubio sintió que el aire escapaba de su cuerpo.

El sol que entraba por la ventana le daba una tonalidad dorada a la normalmente pálida piel de Aladdin, la piel pálida y suave que a él tanto le gustaba tocar accidentalmente, aprovechando aquella amistad de tantos años. Los ojos azules, por otro lado, tenían un peculiar color dorado. Ensimismado por la hermosa imagen del pequeño no tomó la fresa con sus manos, sino que agarró la muñeca de Aladdin para que no escapara y mordió directamente la fresa, tocando con sus labios la piel de las manos del magi. Sintió la presión por debajo de su estómago cuando terminó con la fresa y lamió los finos dedos para quitar los restos rojos del delicioso fruto.

Al alzar la vista, se dio cuenta del enorme sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de Aladdin y de lo abiertos que estaban sus ojos como si el acto de Alibaba lo hubiera sorprendido o disgustado. El rubio sonrió ligeramente, cansado, y dejó caer con suavidad la mano de Aladdin.

- Están deliciosas – fue capaz de comentar, antes de levantarse y abandonar la biblioteca cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Aladdin permaneció en la misma posición y cuando oyó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse pudo expulsar el aire que había estado reteniendo durante lo que parecían siglos. ¿Qué había sido eso? El corazón palpitándole a una velocidad que desconocía, que sólo surgía cerca de Alibaba, y las mejillas tan calientes que posó sus manos frías sobre ellas para tratar de regular la temperatura; el nudo en su garganta; la ansiedad en su pecho porque Alibaba le siguiera dando esa clase de atenciones.

- Alibaba-kun…

El rubio se dejó escurrir por la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Cómo había podido perder el control de aquella manera? Mierda. ¿Y ahora qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer? Era bastante consciente de que aquella no era la primera vez que tenía esa clase de impulsos con Aladdin, pero como siguiera así ya no podría esconderlo. Incluso el pequeño se daría cuenta de la forma en la que lo quería.

Hundió la cara en sus manos.

- ¿Alibaba-san?

Volvió a dar un brinco y alzó la vista para encontrarse con Morgiana. Se incorporó del golpe y la muchacha lo miró impasible.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- N-no, nada, Morgiana – sonrió.

Sin embargo, Morgiana conocía aquella sonrisa, la había visto tantas veces durante sus viajes: la sonrisa forzada que dejaba traslucir el tormento al que se sometía el rubio, el tormento que nunca quería compartir con nadie.

- Voy a dar una vuelta.

Ella esperó que la figura masculina desapareciera por el pasillo para abrir la puerta de la biblioteca y encontrarse a Aladdin pensativo. Le parecía curioso que ambos se estuvieran dejando llevar por lo mismo. Es decir, normalmente era Alibaba quien le daba vueltas y vueltas a las cosas hasta que alcanzaba un tope y explotaba mientras que Aladdin siempre había sido de pensar en una única solución y llevarla a cabo por muy absurda que fuera. Ahora, sin embargo, los dos parecían perdidos, muy perdidos.

- Mor-san.

Cruzó los brazos detrás de su espalda, en un gesto bastante típico en ella, y se acercó a Aladdin.

- ¿En el mundo en el que vivimos… hay tapujos para estos sentimientos? – preguntó, con las manos unidas dolorosamente sobre el pecho y las lágrimas a punto de ser derramadas.

Morgiana odiaba que la gente lloraba, pero odiaba el doble que fuera el magi quien lo hiciera. Aladdin siempre había sido conocido por una alegría infinita, alegría que ella quería proteger a toda costa.

- Las cadenas invisibles que nos atan son aquellas que nosotros mismos nos imponemos – sonrió con dulzura, eran las mismas palabras que Aladdin le dedicó una vez hace ya muchísimo tiempo, se preguntó si él se acordaría.- Tú eres libre, Aladdin-kun, libre de tener toda clase de sentimientos.

Y las lágrimas del pequeño cayeron por las suaves y sonrojadas mejillas, dando a entender que por fin se abandonaba a dejarse llevar por lo que sentía.

Alibaba sería un poco más difícil de convencer, pues el rubio poseía todos los prejuicios que al magi le faltaban. Se abstuvo de suspirar para evitar preocupar a Aladdin.

- Están realmente deliciosas, Mor-san.

La chica tardó en entender que se refería a las fresas. Sonrió.

* * *

¿Y bien?

Espero ansiosa sus opiniones.

Oh, será un fic relativamente corto, es decir, no creo que tenga más de diez capítulos e incluso diez me parecen demasiados.

**Buenos dias** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	2. Naranjas

Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo.

Muchas gracias a kurayami-miko por dejar review, me estoy pensando lo del lemmon (?) sería la primera vez que haría un yaoi tan explícito xD

Espero que les guste,

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Naranjas.**

Cuando el reloj que tenían en el salón para recibir a las visitas dio las doce de la noche, Morgiana se preguntaba dónde demonios podía estar Alibaba. No lo había vuelto a ver desde que él se despidiera para "dar un paseo". ¿Qué paseo duraba más de cuatro horas? Chasqueó la lengua levemente molesta. Admiraba a su amigo como a nadie, pero que con veinticuatro años siguiera teniendo aquel tipo de reacciones la molestaba. Más aún por el leve peso que sentía en su regazo; Aladdin había tratado de esperarlo despierto, pero Morgiana sabía que el pequeño no aguantaría mucho después de pasar el resto de la tarde entrenando con ella.

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz notando un creciente dolor de cabeza. Y, mientras escuchaba el continuo _tictac_ del reloj decidió que lo mejor sería acostar a Aladdin. Lo cogió con cuidado para no despertarlo, aunque por todos era bien conocido el sueño profundo que solía tener el magi que enseguida enroscó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Morgiana. La Fanalis pensó por un momento que lo había despertado, pero la suave y calmada respiración le indicó lo contrario. A veces seguía sorprendiéndola lo liviano que parecía Aladdin entre sus brazos, como si fuera una pluma de Rukh.

Justo cuando acariciaba con dulzura los cabellos azules y sedosos de Aladdin para que el muchacho volviera a sumirse profundamente en el mundo de los sueños, escuchó que la puerta de abajo se abría. Arropó al magi, que ya se había enroscado alrededor de su almohada, y se encaminó hacia el piso inferior nuevamente.

- ¿Alibaba-san...? – preguntó, al doblar la esquina, pero el alivio fue sustituido por preocupación ante la imagen que se encontró.

Alibaba estaba borracho. Seguro. Pondría la mano en el fuego por esas mejillas sonrojadas y el extraño brillo en la mirada. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que más le llamó la atención, sino la caja que Alibaba Saluja tenía entre sus manos.

- ¡Mira lo que he traído, Morgiana!

En un segundo tuvo el instinto de golpearlo por el elevado tono de voz que, pero decidió que una mirada fulminante bastaría ya que seguramente el golpe sí despertaría al más pequeño.

- Aladdin está durmiendo. Por favor, habla más bajo – masculló molesta y sin poder evitar que el reproche se colara en su voz.

No le gustaba que Alibaba llegara borracho a casa. En realidad, no le gustaba que se emborrachara, estaba segura de que era una mala manía que Sinbad le había pegado. Lo siguió mirando de hito en hito percatándose del desconcierto que empezó a teñir su gesto y de la inseguridad de sus acciones después de que ella mencionara al, posiblemente, motivo de su borrachera. Suspiró. Emborracharse era una forma estúpida de huir de las preocupaciones.

- Te ha estado esperando hasta que no ha podido más – murmuró, acercándose a él y tomando lo que traía en las manos: naranjas, Alibaba había traído naranjas.

Una pequeña sonrisa se coló por los labios de la chica. Alibaba era Alibaba a fin de cuentas.

- Lo siento.

Escuchó la voz masculina y negó suavemente con la cabeza, sosteniendo con una mano la caja de naranjas y con la otra a Alibaba temiendo que comenzara a llorar en cualquier momento como solía ocurrir en las otras ocasiones que abusaba del vino. Dejó la caja en la cocina bien a la vista para mañana preparar un zumo y llevárselo a Aladdin, seguro que eso le quitaría cualquier pena.

- Sólo le hago daño – habló de nuevo.

Morgiana suspiró y subió con Alibaba hasta el piso de arriba. Lo introdujo en la primera puerta a la derecha que encontró y entró junto con él.

- El vino habla por ti – contestó, empujándolo hasta conseguir que se moviera hasta donde ella quería.

- No… Morgiana, en serio…

- Yo también lo digo en serio, Alibaba-san.

El rubio dio un brinco cuando algo helado comenzó a caer sobre su cabeza y empapar tanto su largo cabello como las ropas que tenía puestas. La niebla que parecía cubrir su mente por culpa del vino se disipó un poco y enfocó los ojos en Morgiana, que lo miraba impasible desde fuera de la ducha, preparada para sostenerlo si se mareaba y caía. Debió haberlo supuesto, Morgiana siempre lo "castigaba" de la misma manera cada vez que salía a beber y se pasaba de copas.

- No quiero que Aladdin te vea así – dijo, como la primera vez que lo hizo, como cada una de las veces que tenía que hacerlo y Alibaba se lo agradecía porque él tampoco quería que su persona amada lo viera en aquel estado tan decadente.

- Lo sé. Gracias, Morgiana – subió el rostro para que el agua le cayera directamente en la cara, aunque sabía que el resto de los efectos del vino no se le pasarían hasta que durmiera la noche entera y, quizás, algo del día.

- A pesar de todo ha sido un detalle.

- ¿El qué?

- Las naranjas.

Alibaba sonrió levemente con aquel extraño brillo en los ojos y Morgiana decidió que era el momento de dejar que terminara de ducharse por lo que colocó el jabón y una toalla a su alcance para que él no tuviera que inclinarse y se fuera de cabeza contra la pared. La primera vez había sucedido, Alibaba prometió al día siguiente, debido al enorme chichón que lucía en su frente, que no volvería a beber de aquella forma tan desesperada. Le echó una última mirada para asegurarse que estaba bien y salió del baño para esperarlo en la habitación.

Alibaba siguió con la mirada a Morgiana hasta que la perdió de vista. En más ocasiones de las que podía contar la joven Fanalis se comportaba como si fuera la madre de ambos; era la persona más responsable en aquella casa, sin duda.

Dejó que su frente diera con la fría pared mientras se desnudaba y por fin dejaba de sentir la pesadez de la ropa. Cuando el agua cubrió cada una de las zonas de su cuerpo se sintió aliviado y, una vez que hubo extendido el jabón, limpio. Limpio porque haber ido a buscar la compañía de bellas y voluptuosas señoritas para intentar sacarse a Aladdin de la cabeza lo hacía sentir sucio, mucho, pero lo había hecho incluso sabiendo que no serviría de nada, que la fijación por su amigo no desaparecería teniendo relaciones con mujeres.

Incluso le había comprado las naranjas.

Se tapó la cara con la toalla y se sentó para evitar que volvieran los mareos. Tal vez la solución estaba en no luchar contra lo que sentía, tal vez debía contárselo a Aladdin… ¡NO! ¡Ni hablar! Antes muerto que ver aquellos hermosos ojos azules llenos de asco y desprecio. Ahogó un gemido. No le gustaba el ritmo de sus pensamientos. Sintió las lágrimas picar en sus ojos, pero los leves golpes en la puerta lo distrajeron. Morgiana estaba fuera, esperándolo para asegurarse de que se iba a la cama sin problemas y poder acostarse ella también. Decidió que ya había sido demasiado egoísta y salió del baño envuelto en la toalla, pero la chica no se ruborizó ni se incomodó. Lo siguió con sus audaces ojos hasta que él se hubo acostado en la cama.

- Alibaba-san – lo llamó, cogiendo la toalla que él se había quitado y dejándola en la cesta de la ropa sucia.

- Dime, Morgiana – concedió el joven, notando en cada fibra de su cuerpo la calidez de las sábanas de seda que compraron a los mercaderes de Sindria.

- Duerme, mañana será otro día.

Alibaba asintió sintiendo la dulce caricia que Morgiana depositaba en su frente. Luego, antes de caer en las profundidades del sueño, escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse y, por primera vez tuvo la certeza de algo: efectivamente, Morgiana era como una madre.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

¡Espero ansiosa sus opiniones!

**Buenos días** & _Buenas tardes_ & Buenas noches.


	3. Limones

¡Yaaaaay! He vuelto =D

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero cuando me voy de vacaciones no tengo internet en el portátil así que he aprovechado mi visita a la biblioteca para actualizar.

¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han dejado reviews, dado a favorito y a follow! ¡También a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leerlo!

Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo,

besos & abrazos.

* * *

**Limones.**

Morgiana pudo perdonar el comportamiento anterior de Alibaba cuando, desde la cocina, escuchó el estruendoso grito de Aladdin a la mañana siguiente.

- ¡ALIBABA-KUN, HAS TRAÍDO NARANJAS!

Y la cocina estaba al otro lado de la casa, así que Morgiana no pudo más que imaginarse cómo podría estar la cabeza del rubio después de la juerga que se había dado anoche y la aguda voz de Aladdin. Morgiana miró pensativa el techo mientras extraía el jugo de las naranjas, era curioso que, a pesar de la edad que tenía, Aladdin siguiera pareciendo el niño que conocían antaño. Se encogió levemente de hombros. Más o menos podía entender el dilema de Alibaba, más o menos.

- Aladdin… - murmuró Alibaba con la cara escondida en la almohada y tratando de que su cuerpo no reaccionara ante la presencia del joven que se había "dejado caer suavemente/lanzado con una brutalidad abrumadora" sobre su cuerpo cuando más a gusto estaba durmiendo.

Estaba desnudo. Y Aladdin estaba encima de su espalda moviéndose frenéticamente. Sintió sus mejillas arder cuando notó la molestia en su bajo vientre ante la erección que había intentado tener la noche anterior sin éxito. ¿¡POR QUÉ?! ¿¡A QUIÉN HABÍA OFENDIDO ÉL PARA ENCONTRARSE EN SEMEJANTE SITUACIÓN!?

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Estate quieto, Aladdin!

Fue tal el grito que dio que Aladdin se detuvo en el acto e incluso se dejó caer de la espalda de su mejor amigo. Tragó saliva. Asustado y nervioso.

- Lo siento, Alibaba-kun.

Al instante, el mencionado se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara con resignación y revolvió sus cabellos con desesperación. Suspiró.

- Perdona, Aladdin, no quería gritarte…

- No pasa nada, Alibaba-kun, es mi culpa. Anoche volviste tarde y yo he venido a despertarte realmente temprano… lo siento… sólo quería agradecerte que te acordaras de mí – sonrió, pero había una sombra de tristeza en la comisura de los inocentes labios.

Cuando iba a bajar de la gran cama, sintió una presión en su brazo que lo detuvo. Su corazón dio un salto en su pecho, miró a Alibaba interrogante y vio una desesperación desconocida en los ojos de su amigo.

- Aladdin…

- No pasa nada, Alibaba-kun. ¡Morgiana está preparando el desayuno! ¿Bajamos?

De repente, Alibaba recordó el problema entre sus piernas.

- ¿Te importa ir delante? Voy a darme una ducha para terminar de despejar el sueño – sonrió levemente.

Aladdin asintió y salió de la habitación. Alibaba se dejó caer sobre la cama, con aquello alzado entre sus piernas. ¿Por qué todo le pasaba a él?

Morgiana no debía extrañarse por ver aparecer a Aladdin sin Alibaba o sí… a estas alturas no sabía qué era lo que debía considerar normal entre ellos dos. Terminó de poner edulcorante a los zumos y le dio una sonrisa a su pequeño amigo.

- ¿Has conseguido que se levantara, Aladdin-kun?

Él sólo asintió cabizbajo.

- ¿Sucede algo?

Él negó.

Morgiana sintió que una vena palpitaba en su sien ante la actitud derrotada de Aladdin, las ganas de entrenar esa tarde con Alibaba iban aumentando según pasaban los segundos.

- Mira – le enseñó los vasos llenos de aquella bebida natural que tanto le gustaba al magi y Morgiana observó cómo el brillo volvía a las pupilas azules.- Vamos a desayunar, Aladdin-kun.

- ¡Hai, Mor-san!

Instantes más tarde apareció por fin Alibaba sujetándose la cabeza y mirando al suelo, esquivando el bastidor de la puerta de la cocina por poco. Había tenido que aliviarse él mismo porque la ducha de agua fría no había sido suficiente, ¿cómo se supone que debía mirar a Aladdin a la cara? Si había pensado en el frágil y pálido cuerpo del magi para…

- Esto acabará conmigo.

- Alibaba-san, no comience a hablar solo por favor – dijo Morgiana desde la mesa, él sonrió suavemente y fue hasta ellos, dejándose caer en la silla como si fuera un peso muerto.

- Ne, Alibaba-kun, ¿vamos a dar una vuelta al mercado hoy? Vienen los mercaderes de Sindria y de Magnostadt – sugirió el peliazul habiendo recuperado por fin los ánimos.

El rubio estuvo a punto de rehusarse, pero un fuerte pisotón de Morgiana que lo dejó sudando frío y la idea de que debía compensar a Aladdin por lo de aquella mañana lo hicieron aceptar con una sonrisa nerviosa y el sudor frío recorriendo su espalda.

Así pues, salieron después de que sus estómagos estuvieran satisfechos. Morgiana les dio una pequeña lista con algunas cosas que hacían falta en la casa para que aprovecharan el viaje, también les recomendó tener mucho cuidado y proteger al otro mutuamente en caso de que pasara cualquier cosa. Alibaba sonrió enternecido, pues a pesar de la época de paz en la que vivían las viejas costumbres no se perdían.

Caminaron por las calles llenas de gente que no tenía pensado desperdiciar el hermoso cielo azul que aquella mañana les había brindado. Aunque Alibaba trataba de que Aladdin se mantuviera quieto a su lado, el rubio se dio cuenta de que el magi había crecido más físicamente que mentalmente. Suspiró. Las viejas costumbres no se perdían. Volvió a suspirar.

- ¡Aladdin! – lo llamó, desesperado, cuando el susodicho volvió a escaparse de sus lados hacia un puesto de gemas brillantes.- No tiene remedio…

Se mantuvo unos metros atrás para no perderlo de vista, pero sin necesitar entrar en el barullo que comenzaba a formarse alrededor del puesto. Con desagrado vio que Aladdin era estrujado entre varias personas y se preguntó mentalmente si debía intervenir. Claro que su duda se vio respondida cuando una mano se aferró a la delicada y fina muñeca del magi, jalándolo hacia un costado. Alibaba frunció el ceño, inconscientemente había dado un paso adelante, pero se detuvo al pensar que quizás era un conocido.

- Eh, niño, ¿quieres venir a mi casa? Prometo ofrecerte suculentos aperitivos… entre otras cosas.

¿Otras cosas? Aladdin tembló un poco; no le gustaba el agarre que estaba ejerciendo aquel hombre en su muñeca, tenía las manos callosas y muy ásperas. Intentó resistirse y alejarse, pero evidentemente aquel desconocido tenía mucha más fuerza que él. Pensó en recurrir al Rukh, ¿pero estaba justificado atacar a alguien a plena vista y en medio de la paz? Estaba hecho un lío, quería salir corriendo, pero no quería hacerle daño.

- ¡Eh!

El conocido tono de voz hizo que el miedo se disipara con una facilidad abrumadora. Un brazo se coló a través de su cintura y fue jalado hacia atrás con más fuerza de la que ejercía el desconocido, por lo que por fin escapó de su agarre. El bello de la nuca se le erizó cuando el olor natural de Alibaba se coló por sus fosas nasales y su espalda dio con el fuerte pecho del rubio.

- Está conmigo – declaró en voz alta el tercer príncipe de Balbbad, Alibaba Saluja.

- Oh, lo siento mucho.

El desconocido se inclinó al reconocerlo y luego escapó corriendo. Alibaba lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista.

- Alibaba-kun, arigatou…

Sin embargo, Aladdin sintió un nuevo escalofrío cuando los dorados ojos de su salvador le lanzaron una mirada asesina. De un momento a otro se encontró muy lejos del puesto, quizás en uno de los muchos callejos que recorrían la ciudad, colocado/empotrado contra una pared y acorralado por el cuerpo del conquistador de calabozos.

- ¿Alibaba-kun? – preguntó, extrañado. ¿Cuándo habían…?

- Tú… - hizo una pausa, descendiendo para colocarse a la altura de Aladdin.- Inconsciente, temerario y despistado magi, vuelve a alejarte de mí y te juro que pagarás las consecuencias.

Aladdin no supo qué lo tenía más paralizado si la posibilidad de que el príncipe pudiera cumplir aquella amenaza o el hecho de que estaba inmovilizado por el varonil y moreno cuerpo, las hebras rubias que se habían escapado de la coleta de Alibaba le hacían cosquillas en las mejillas, su aliento era cálido y con un ligero toque a menta y sus ojos…

- No hagas que me preocupe tanto por ti.

Perdió de vista los hermosos ojos dorados cuando Alibaba los cerró y dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del magi. Un nuevo estremecimiento recorrió la espina dorsal de Aladdin; Alibaba había depositado los labios sobre la desnuda piel de su hombro. El placer que Aladdin sintió ante tan inocente acción hizo que de su garganta escapara un gemido involuntario. Alibaba se deleitó con el sonido, abandonando la pared y depositando sus manos en las caderas de Aladdin, clavando sus dedos mientras recorría con su respiración desde el hombro hasta el cuello, cuello que mordió suavemente.

- Ali… Alibaba-kun…

¡Por dios! ¡Cuánto había deseado que esa situación se llevara a cabo más allá de sus sueños más húmedos! Y allí lo tenía: temblando, completamente sometido a su voluntad. Se separó lo suficiente para mirarlo: Aladdin tenía los ojos entrecerrados, con un extraño brillo en las azules iris y un sonrojo innegable en las mejillas. Antes de acercarse de nuevo, dispuesto a cometer una de sus más ansiadas fantasías sintió un sabor ácido en la boca…

- ¿Aladdin-kun? ¿Alibaba-san?

Se detuvo en el acto al escuchar aquella voz, aquella dichosa voz. Alibaba la conocía de sobra, se había encargado de grabarla a fuego en su memoria para saber cómo esquivarla, pero en aquel momento sabía que era imposible. Mucho más imposible teniendo en cuenta que Aladdin pareció despertar y en su rostro brilló el reconocimiento. Se alejó por completo del cuerpo del menor mientras este corría a abrazar al recién llegado.

- ¡Alexius-kun!

Mientras Alibaba se permitía el lujo de poder mirar con desagrado al antiguo mago de Magnostadt y ahora magi, gracias a las sombras que le concedía el callejón, reconoció el sabor ácido de su boca: limón.

Odiaba el limón.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí por hoy!

Espero sus opiniones con muchas ganas =D

**Buenos días** & _Buenas tardes_ & Buenas noches.


End file.
